


hurt

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson bandages Nico's wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hurt

' _Jenson_ ,' Nico hisses, wincing when Jenson dabs at the cut on his cheek.

'Don't look at me like that,' Jenson says, avoiding Nico's gaze. 'You know what happens if you don't disinfect your wounds-'

'I know, just…' Nico trails off. The words _you could be more gentle_ go unsaid, and Jenson swallows hard.

'Sorry,' Jenson says. The antiseptic cream comes next, followed by a plaster, and Nico's pretty certain that he looks stupid like this. 'Is your arm okay?'

Nico looks down at the purple bruise on his arm, an ugly flower in full bloom, and he grimaces. 'I'll have to cover that up.'

The only sound that fills the air is that of Jenson packing up the first aid kit. Nico sits on the bed, rubbing at his arm, and Jenson bites his lip, thinking of what had just happened. Sure, there're some clients who like it rough in bed, but this had gone way too far. If he hadn't gotten there in time to pull the client off Nico, to stop him from hurting him further…

'Jens?'

Jenson closes his eyes, forces a smile on his face before turning to look at Nico. 'Yeah?'

'I'm fine,' Nico says. His eyes dart to the floor, then back to Jenson again. 'I'm okay. Um. Thanks.' He looks lost, vulnerable. Hurt too.

'No problem,' Jenson says. He can hear the crack in his voice. Nico looks up at him, eyes searching, and Jenson pulls him into a hug. 'You'll be fine.'


End file.
